You Saved Me
by rookiewriter1017
Summary: Danny has had a miserable day, as usual... When he's faced with a challenge of protecting a beautiful woman can he act professional? Basically I decided to write myself in as a character because I can. Some minor mentions and implications of sexual activity, strong language, and child death (Don't worry it's not of a real Hawaii Five-O character) More parts will eventually be out.


**You Saved Me**

Danny's day had started off like shit. Rachel decided to take a "spontaneous trip," her words, to England. At first Danny was ecstatic to get the news because that meant he got to keep his children the length of the trip, but it seemed that Rachel was determined to ruin Danny's happiness. The kids were going with her.

"What do you mean they are going with you, Rachel?"

"That means they are going with me, Daniel. What part of that are you not understanding?"

"I understand the words," Danny bit out. "Did you forget that Grace has a school?"

"Fine, if you are so opposed to this then you tell them." Rachel snapped.

"Wait, what do you…"

"Hey, Danno!" Both of his children screamed.

"Hey, kiddos," Danny had to hide is pissed off mood because he didn't want his children to hear his anger at their mother.

"We are so excited to go to England with mommy. Well, I am. Charlie doesn't really understand, but he wants to get on a plane so bad." It wasn't fair that Rachel used his children against him, but he didn't expect any less from her. "Mommy said we had to ask you first, though."

"Of course, you can go Monkey," he sighed.

"Thank you so much Danno, we'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you, too. Will you hand the phone to your mother, please?"

"I'm glad you came to your senses, Daniel." He could hear the smugness in her words. He hated himself for letting her get to him, but she knew every one of his buttons and when to push them.

"Bye, Rachel." He hung his phone up and took a long deep breath. An entire month without seeing his kids. If that wasn't enough, when he went to get into his Camaro he had not one, but TWO flat tires. "Fuck!" This was going to be a wonderful day.

"Hey, Danno."

"You're driving today," the detective breathed out, trying to control his anger.

"Uh, Danno. I drive every morning."

"No, Stephen. You need drive your truck and pick me up. Don't ask," he wasn't in the mood to rehash how crappy his day was going with his boss. Steve picked Danny up, surprisingly Steve wasn't excessively speeding. Danny took that as a sign that his day was about to turn around; he spoke too soon. As Danny stepped out of Steve's truck he tripped and landed in a huge pile of mud. "Fuck me!"

"Danno, uh," Steve was attempting to stifle his laughter as he helped him up.

"Do. Not. Say. A. Word," he paused between each word to knock some of the already dried mud off his favorite button up.

"I would say you could shower, but Duke needs our help. He said it was urgent, and he is already in the palace waiting."

"What in the world did I do to deserve this?" Danny mumbled under his breath as they walked through the front doors. He knew he would have to hear shit from Lou and the rest of the team. This case better be an open and close case he thought, but why would anything work out in his favor?

"Commander McGarrett. Detective Williams, um are you…" Duke seemed very concerned and confused.

"Hey, Duke. Danny has had a rough morning. He requests that no questions be asked," Steve unsuccessfully stifles his laughter, and the entire team follows suit.

"Okay, okay. I look like shit. Everyone can clearly see it, but can we please get on with this case?"

"Right, well this one is…complicated." Duke's seriousness came back. "A fellow officer has been murdered. He had transferred to the mainland but came back to vacation here a week ago. HPD would have handled it, but I was pretty close to him, and we are swamped with other cases." Duke paused and sighed, "We received a tip late last night providing us with the murderer, their location, and the location of the murder weapon."

"Was it a valid tip?" Danny piped up not understanding what was so complicated about the situation. If the tip turned out good, all HPD had to do was arrest the person. Simple.

"Yeah. She was at the location and we found the bloody knife buried in her flower bed. I just don't believe she did it."

"She? A woman slit a man's throat? That's not common, but it happens. Was there motive?" Steve clearly didn't see the complications either.

"It's not the situation that is complicated, it's the people. I watched her grow up here on the island. Her father was a Marine, died a few years ago. Technically she has motive."

"Technically? No offense Duke, but when a person is in possession of the murder weapon and had motive, they killed the victim." Danny was beginning to get annoyed. Rachel took his kids for a month, his tires were flat, and he was covered in drying mud. He just wasn't in the mood for this.

"I'm quite aware Detective Williams, but I know her. She wouldn't kill anyone, even given the things he put her through."

"Okay, what was her motive, technically?" Steve asked Duke.

"They got married fresh out of high school. She had gotten pregnant, but they didn't want to have the baby before they were married. They kept the pregnancy from most of the island, but her father and I were good friends, and he confided in me. They seemed like a happy couple until three years after their baby was born," Duke paused, and Steve's mood shift caught Danny's attention.

"I remember Dad telling me about this. I went to school with the guy. Derek Cole that's who was murdered?"

"Yeah, and they think that Joanna killed him."

"What happened to give her motive?" Lou had spoken up.

"Derek was chasing a rough gang leader, that had recently moved to the island to expand his gang. Dawson, Jeffery Dawson was his name. Joanna got a phone call from Dawson, he told her to make her husband back off or her little girl wouldn't make it back home. She immediately called Derek, but he refused to back down because he didn't believe anything would happen," Duke paused again wincing at the memory. "I was having lunch with her dad when she ran up to him, crying. God, it was awful. She begged her dad to convince Derek to stop. Derek wouldn't listen to him either. Apparently, Dawson did some research on Derek, and found that he came from a wealthy family."

"You don't have to finish this story, Duke. Dad told me enough that I know the gist," Steve saw how hard it was on Duke. He nodded in agreement and Steve picked up the story. "They began getting ransom calls requesting an amount of money and the location to bring it. Dawson wanted Derek and Joanna both there. Derek finally agreed and withdrew the money from a savings account. They met in an abandoned cabin in the middle of the woods. When Dawson went to trade the little girl for the money, Derek told them that he didn't negotiate with terrorists and that the place was surrounded. Joanna began to panic; she hadn't been told this part of the plan." Steve paused as a shiver ran up his back. "Dawson was furious. He wasn't prepared for the betrayal. He told Derek I may not get out of here alive, but neither will she, and he shot the little girl in cold blood."

"Oh, God," Danny breathed.

"Shit," Lou whispered.

"Joanna went hysterical. She immediately filed for divorce, and he transferred to New York. So, yeah, she has motive and the weapon, but from what I heard about her she seemed like a nice girl."

"Steve, if Rachel ever did something like that and got Charlie or Grace killed I can't say I wouldn't go insane and possibly kill her." Danny didn't want to arrest the woman anymore, but he couldn't deny what the evidence was pointing at.

"I don't, can't believe she would do it," Duke spoke again, "Please just talk to her and try to find something out."

"We'll try Duke," Steve assured him. "Where is she?"

Duke led them to one of the interrogation rooms under the palace. Danny couldn't stop himself from feeling sorry for this woman. He couldn't imagine having to watch someone shoot one of his children. He'd have to put on his detective façade, though. That was the sucky part of the job, arresting people who don't deserve jail. When they entered the room, the woman's beauty took him off guard. She had a nice figure, shoulder length auburn hair, stunning blue eyes, and even though her face was swollen and puffy from crying, her lips were perfect to…wait, what in the hell was he doing? She was a suspect, and he was going to arrest her, unfortunately.

"I'm Commander Steve McGarrett. This is my partner, Detective Danny Williams." Steve was trying to be easy on the woman.

"I didn't kill my ex-husband," she looked at Danny in a confused manor. He had completely forgotten he was covered in mud, and suddenly became self-conscience.

"Take a seat," Danny told her. "The knife with his blood on it was buried in your backyard, we just found out that your hair was at the murder scene."

"I SWEAR I didn't do it, detective Williams. I didn't even know Derek was back in Hawaii until HPD came to my house." Her eyes were pleading with Danny, to understand.

"I want to believe you, but the evidence is pointing straight to you," he sighed. Not wanting to bring this up, but he knew he had to. "You were found with the murder weapon at your house, your hair was at the murder scene, and…you have motive."

Her eyes cut into Danny's soul. She was pissed, "Are you referring to the fact that several years ago my baby was murdered because of my ex-husband's ego?" She didn't give Danny time to respond. "Well, let me tell you something Detective Williams. That day was the worst day of my life by far. Not only did I hold my lifeless baby girl in my arms, but every ounce of love I had for Derek drained from my body. I lost the people that I thought I'd never have to lose. Do you honestly think I would kill him? If I killed him he wouldn't have to live with what he did!" She took a deep breath and let the tears roll down her cheeks. Danny believed her, but he needed proof she was innocent. As if she could read his mind, she spoke again, "I have an alibi. Not once have I been aske because you all assumed the scorned ex-wife did it."

"I'm sorry. I assumed the HPD officers had asked." Danny felt like an idiot. Why hadn't he asked her if she had an alibi? Police 101, Williams.

"I was at the cemetery. I don't know if anyone saw me there or not, but I was visiting my father and Bella, my daughter."

"We'll see if there is any video footage of you there," Steve finally spoke up. "Danny, stay here with her until I get back."

The room was full of tension. He could tell she was pissed, hell he would be too. Danny wanted to say something to her, but he wasn't sure if it was appropriate.

"Do you really believe me Detective Williams, or are you patronizing me?" Her eyes were red, but the tears had stopped.

"I believe you. We just need some sort of evidence to prove you didn't do it," he paused. "I wouldn't blame you if you did, though. I would have." He knew he shouldn't have said it, but it was too late to take it back. Before she could respond, Steve walked back into the room.

"We found footage from the church's surveillance camera. There is no way you could have done it." Danny let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "That means someone is trying to frame you. Do you have any enemies?"

"Enemies? None that I can think of."

"Okay, you're free to go, but if you think of anything give me a call," Steve told her as he handed her his card. Danny felt a sudden pang jealousy wash over him. Why couldn't she call him? Why did it have to be Steve? Damn his stupid emotions. She may not be a suspect, but now she is a victim, and he can't do that.

"You want to walk me out Detective Williams?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." Danny was taken off guard by her request, but he obliged.

"I didn't get the chance to ask, um, what's with all of the mud?" She giggled. Danny wasn't angry at her like he was everyone else. It was as if her laugh made everything okay, but before he got to explain he heard gun fire. He immediately reacted by tackling Joanna to the ground and covering his body over top of hers. He could hear voices in the background, but his attention was focused on the woman below him. Their faces were a mere inch apart. He was breathing hot heady breaths, his heart was racing, and his blood was rushing down his body. Her blues eyes seemed as if they were beaming into his soul, and her lips were parted perfectly to…

"You're bleeding!" Her words broke his trance, and her touch awakened the sting from a bullet on his face.

"It's just a graze, I'm fine."

"In that case," she leaned closer to him, their lips centimeters away, "Could you get off me. You're not very light Detective Williams."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that." Danny felt the blush creeping up his neck.

"I didn't mind," she paused. "Maybe next time it won't happen under a rain of bullets." She whispered her last words, but Danny caught them.

"Danny, Joanna are you okay?"

"We're fine. Detective Williams is a little scratched up, but I think he'll be okay." Danny was frozen from their previous conversation; he couldn't answer Steve, but simply nod in agreement.

"Clearly someone is out to get you. I don't feel comfortable with you staying at your house alone. I don't think you should stay at your house at all. You could stay…"

"You can stay at my place," Once again the words came out before he could stop them.

"Are you sure?" She looked genuinely surprised at the offer.

"Yeah. I could use the company," he gave her a small smile.

"Alright. Danny, I need you to stay home for a few days with her. I don't want another scare like we just had." Steve raised his eyebrow at the detective, but Danny ignored him. He was ready to get home, get a shower, and get to bed, but when he reached for his keys he remembered the events of this morning.

"Uh, could we drive your car? I left mine at the house?" He looked at Joanna trying to will the blush away.

"What he means to say is that he had two flat tires this morning?" Steve howled with laughter. "Poor Danny has had a rough day, if you couldn't tell by his hairdo." She began laughing after the last remark.

"Yeah. Here," she tossed Danny the keys. "You can drive."

"Well, I like her more than you already, Steven." Danny laughed at Steve's mock hurt face, and Joanna's triumphant one. The ride to is house was dedicated to naming objects and cartoon characters that his hair reminded her of. Being compared to a tumbleweed wasn't that bad, if it meant he got to hear her laugh.

When they got to his house, it dawned on him that they needed sleeping arrangements. He wasn't going to let her sleep on the couch, but his back was hurt from the fall and the tackling of the day. He figured he'd take Grace's bed, it wasn't ideal, but it was better than the couch.

"You can have my bed and I'll sleep in Grace's."

"You and your wife have separate beds?" Wife? What was she talking…Oh, he had used Grace's name instead of specifying it was his daughter.

"Oh, no that's my daughter. I have a son, Charlie, but his racecar bed just isn't big enough for me." She laughed in response. That was a score on his part, but she still looked like something was on her mind.

"Uh, I could stay at Steve's. I don't want to cause any problems between you and your wife. I would probably get angry if I came home to another woman in my bed."

"No, it's fine. I mean I'm not married, I'm a single father. Their mom took them on a trip to London, that's why I said I'd enjoy the company. It's rough coming home to an empty house…" Why did he have to say that? He was so careless! Of course, she knew how lonely it could get.

"Detective Williams, it's okay to mention that you feel lonely," he was convinced she was a mind reader now. "Just because I lost my family permanently, that doesn't mean you can't experience loneliness."

"Danny. You can call me Danny," he gave her a small smile.

"Okay, Danny." She slowly walked towards him, "Where's the bathroom? I could use a shower." She was driving him insane, but not in the way Rachel does or in the way Steve does. This was the best way, which also made it the worst given that he was her handler.

"Uh, I don't think it would be appropriate if we showered together. I can shower in the kid's bathroom and…" his sentence was interrupted by her laughter.

"I was only asking for myself…but I respect your nobility."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Just follow me, and I'll show you." How stupid could he be? Apparently very stupid. He let his attraction to Joanna effect how he read her behavior. Hell, her ex-husband was a cop. There was no way she would want him. "Uh, there's towels in this closet and I could bring you some of Grace's shampoo and soap."

"I can just use yours. You smell good, even through the layers of mud, so I think that'll work." Damn, all his blood rushed down his body at the thought of her smelling like him. What the hell was he going to do when he smelled his soap on her? "Oh, could I borrow some of your clothes? I don't have anything to sleep in. Maybe a t-shirt and boxers, or shorts if you're not comfortable with me wearing your underwear."

"Sure." He couldn't get any more words out. She was providing him with tons of mental pictures that prevented him from forming sentences.

"Thanks, Danny. Goodnight."

"Goodnight. If you need anything I'll be in the room at the end of the hall."

The shower was exactly what the detective needed. The steaming water relieved some of his back pain and stifled his growing erection that she had caused. He felt relaxed and exhausted. As he finally got comfortable in his daughter's twin sized bed he heard a scream coming from his room. He leapt out of the bed, grabbed his gun, and ran down the hall.

"Joanna! What's wrong? Is someone in here?"

"N-n-no," she had her arms wrapped around her knees, and she was sobbing. "I-I-I'm s-s-sor-sor-ry."

'Hey, hey. It's okay. Just breathe. Talk to me tell me what's going on?" Danny sat on the edge of the bed and placed his hand on her knee. He wasn't a stranger to panic attacks, but he was usually on the receiving end. Luckily, she was more pliant than Danny is, and quickly calmed her breathing though the tears still streamed down her cheeks. "That's good. You're doing great. Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"They're back. The nightmares are back." Her sobs were back, so Danny decided to say to hell with appropriateness, and wrapped his arms completely around her while bringing her head into his chest. "I'm so sorry," she cried. That's when the detective realized that she wasn't apologizing to him, but to her little girl.

"It wasn't your fault. I know you don't want to hear that, but you didn't pull the trigger and you didn't refuse to pay the man. Do you want to tell me about her?" He wasn't sure if this was going to help, but he felt her shift to get more comfortable on his chest. He took that as a good sign.

"She was beautiful. She was a tiny little girl, but she had the attitude of a sixteen-year-old," she laughed. "She looked mostly like me, but she had her daddy's big green eyes hidden behind long, thick, black eyelashes. When she was born she had jet black hair, but by her first birthday she had a head full of golden ringlets. I still haven't figured out where she got blonde hair from. She was such a happy baby, hardly ever cried. I know Derek wanted a boy, but he loved her. I guess he just loved his job more." Danny felt tear drops start to hit his chest and began to regret his decision to ask about her little girl.

"You don't have to talk about her. I shouldn't have asked," he rubbed soothing circles into her side.

"It's fine. I like talking about her. Why don't you tell me about Grace and Charlie?"

Danny told her all about his children while she traced patterns on his chest. He found her movements slowly making his eyes drift closed. By her steady breathing he assumed that she had found sleep and attempted to get up to go back to Grace's room.

"Stay, please," she breathed.

"I'm not going anywhere," he settled back into his bed. That was the first peaceful sleep he had gotten in years.

When Danny awoke, he was terrified that he had crossed a line and that she was going to hate him for taking advantage of her vulnerable state. Okay, so he didn't try to kiss her or sleep with her (no matter how bad he wanted to,) but he did crawl into the bed with her. After he finally opened his eyes, she was nowhere to be seen.

"Shit!" She had been so uncomfortable that she left. Steve was going to kill him if Duke didn't first. He wasn't going to let his pride get in the way of her safety, so he dialed Steve as he threw some pants and a t-shirt on. As he made his way through the kitchen he stopped in his tracks. She hadn't run away. She was in his kitchen making breakfast. Oh. He was mesmerized by her beauty and sexiness, as she stood in HIS kitchen in HIS clothes making breakfast.

"Danny, hello? Are you there? Is everything alright?" Steve was yelling in his ear.

"Damn, yeah we're fine. Uh, I just, uh, wanted to know if you've gotten any leads, but you can just call me later Steve. Bye."

"Good morning sleepy head," she smiled, and once again read Danny's mind. "I'm not upset about last night. I'm thankful that you were there to help me." She walked up to Danny and placed a kiss on his cheek while placing a cup of coffee in his hands. "Do you think we could go by my house today to pick up some clothes…and there's a box of Ella's stuff I want. She has a stuffed rabbit that I sleep with when I'm having those nightmares. Pathetic, right?"

Danny's heart ached for her. He wanted her to know that she wasn't pathetic, that she was one of the strongest people he had ever met, but instead he sat his coffee cup on the counter and wrapped his arms around her. "We can get whatever you need. I don't mind." So maybe he lingered a while longer to let her scent sink into his skin, but he would never admit that.

"Thank you, Danny. For everything," She looked up at him between his arms and smiled. "I don't have any clean clothes. Do you have any sweat pants I could borrow? I don't think me going out in public in boxers would be appropriate."

"Yeah, top drawer on the left." He smiled as she walked away into his bedroom. He had only known this girl for a couple of days, and she already had him wrapped around her finger. He had felt so miserable and grumpy at how his life was going, but then this woman waltz into his life, who had lost everything, happy as could be. He took his children for granted. God, he might get his heart broken after all of this is over, but his new appreciation for life was worth it. Sure, she had sent some signs of interest, but Danny was sure that she was experiencing "hero's syndrome." Someone like her just wasn't into someone like Danny.

"Alright, I'm ready."

"Oh, I guess I need to change, and fix my hair."

"I think you look pretty hot like that, Detective Williams." She winked and was out the door. "You want to drive?"

"Uh, yeah. Just tell me how to get there."

It was about a thirty-minute drive, but the time flew by with her. Apparently, games were the best way to pass time in a car. They played _20 Questions_ and a game where they had to guess the song and artist before the chorus on random radio stations. Danny wasn't a fan of games, but he participated to appease her. Turns out Danny enjoys games, well with her at least. They pulled into a gorgeous two-story brick house. He didn't understand how only one person could live in such a huge house.

"It was my dad's. It is too big for me, but it was his, so I kept it."

"It's beautiful. Do you want me to wait outside?"

"It's up to you," she said as she walked towards the house. Before he could decide a thunderous noise rang in the air, and the house was on fire. Without thinking Danny grabbed Joanna by the waist. "No! No! That's all I have left of her! Please!" She was fighting Danny as he pulled her away from the house and called backup. "Danny, that's all I have." The fighting stopped, and sobbing came.

He wrapped his arms around her, tucking her head under his chin, "I know, I know. I'm sorry." He repeated this like a mantra and held her close until Steve and the fire department arrived.

"Danny! Are you alright?"

"We're fine, she's a little shook up."

"I told you to keep her at your house. Why were you here?"

"She wanted clean clothes and some things of her daughter's Steve. I know this is my fault. I could have gotten her killed." Danny let the truth of his statement kick in. "Maybe she should stay with you. I think I'm getting too involved with this case." With that Danny walked away. He had royally screwed up this time. What in the hell was he thinking?

He went home alone that night. His house felt even emptier than before. Why didn't he tell it was a bad idea? He plopped down on his couch and out his head in his hands. When he stopped pouting, and decided to go to bed, he heard a knock on his door.

"Steve, I'm really not in the mood for…" it wasn't Steve, instead it was Joanna. "Joanna, I'm sorry for today. I shouldn't have..." She put her finger against his lips to quite him.

"You saved me." Before Danny knew what was happening, she was kissing him, and he was kissing her back. It was better than he imagined. It was just enough teeth and tongue for a moan to escape both of their lips. One of her hands was grasping his bicep and the other was at the base of his skull. He was so captivated by her kiss, that it took all his will power to stop it. He wouldn't let her do something she regretted.

"Stop. We can't." He was out of breath but managed to form the words.

"You don't want to…" She looks crushed.

"No, I mean I do, but we can't. I don't want you to do anything you regret." He placed his forehead against hers. He had never wanted someone this bad in his life.

"I'm a big girl Danny. I know what I want. I won't regret this."

"Joanna, please. I think you are experiencing hero syndrome. I've saved your life twice, and I…"

"Shut up. Just shut up. Danny, I know how I feel and what I want, but I'll humor you. How long does it take to wear off?"

"What?"

"How long until 'hero syndrome' wears off?"

"Between one to two weeks."

"Fine. Don't save me for one to two weeks then we'll see how I feel. Promise me that you'll give me a chance." She held his hands in hers, and when he looked in her eyes he felt like a knife had been stabbed through his heart. She had a look of devastation mixed with hope. Why didn't she think Danny wanted her? Why did she think she wanted him?

"Okay, I promise." A huge smile spread across her face.

The net week went by relatively smoothly. They had gotten a couple of leads, and the team was looking into them. Danny and Joanna had somehow had an excuse every night as to why they needed to share a bed, and they both slept amazingly. Danny had woken up to find her side of the bed empty… when had it become her side of the bed he asked himself as he brushed his teeth. He trudged into the kitchen to find a note that read: _You have NO food in this house Daniel Williams. I went to get groceries, don't worry I took the Camaro and wore baggy clothes and sunglasses. I made fresh coffee, enjoy. Love, Joanna._ He laughed at the thought of her in the ridiculous clothing Steve had told her to wear if she went out in public. His heart twisted at the mention of the word love, even though he knew it was just a word on a piece of paper. As he began to drink his coffee- since when did she know exactly how he liked it- his phone rang.

"Danny Williams."

"Dan-dan-danny. It's me. Jo-jo-joanna." She was hysterical.

"Joanna? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" He began throwing clothes on as quickly as he could.

"So-so-some m-m-men…" Her sobs were making it impossible to understand her.

"Joanna, baby. Listen to me okay. I know you're scared, but I need you to breathe. Close your eyes and pretend I'm with you. Like that night in my bed." Danny was panicking because she took his car, but he quickly found her car keys and raced over to The Palace. "Are you still with me baby?"

"Yeah. I'm here." Danny burst through the doors startling the team.

"I'm going to put you on speaker phone. I'm at The Palace. I need you to tell me what's going on."

"I was putting the groceries in your trunk when I felt someone grab me. I think they drugged me because everything went black. I-I-I-I'm…" Danny could tell she was shaking from her sobs.

"Listen to me baby. Who has saved your life twice already?" Danny didn't know if this was going to work, but he was going to try.

"You."

"Right. That's not going to change now," He knew that he wasn't supposed to promise the victim anything, but he had to calm her.

"Boss we pinged her phone. It looks like she's in a car."

"Do you know what kind of vehicle you're in sweetheart?"

"No, but I'm in a trunk that doesn't have one of those emergency handles."

"Alright. We've pinged your location. We are on our way now."

"Danny, please don't hang up. Please."

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere."

"That's what you told me when I had those nightmares." Steve looked at Danny quizzically, but didn't ask.

"Yeah, and did I go anywhere?"

"No, you stayed." Her sentence was punctuated with a gasp.

"What is it?"

"They stopped. Oh God. Danny, they're going to kill me I can hear them talking," he heard the fear in her voice, and his throat started to close up.

"Listen to me. I need you to hide the phone somewhere on your body. I know you're scared, but I need you to be brave for me okay?"

"But I'm so scared Danny."

"I know you are baby, but you are one of the strongest people I've ever met. I need you to be strong for me. We're almost there."

"Okay, I'm hiding it… I promise I really wanted it Danny. I really wanted you."

"Hey, you're going to be fine."

"I don't think I am. I would have loved to meet Grace and Charlie. Thank you for saving me so many times and trying this time." He could tell she was fighting the tears. A sudden burst of unfamiliar yelling broke through the speaker and then nothing.

"Joanna? Joanna? Damn it! I wanted you too." Danny slammed his fist into the dashboard.

"Danny?" Steve had a concerned look on his face.

"I know Steve. I shouldn't have promised her anything, and I damn shouldn't have fallen for her, but I did. I'm sorry, man," Danny put his hands in his head and began crying.

"We're going to find her, Danno." Steve placed an assuring hand on his back.

"But what if we're too late? I don't know…" his sentence was cut off by her voice.

"Danny? Can you hear me?" She was barely audible.

"Joanna? Are you okay? Did they hurt you? So help me if…"

"Calm down. I'm a little banged up, but I'm fine…for now. Please tell me you're close?"

"Ten minutes from your location. Can you tell where you're at?"

"It looks so familiar, Danny. I have a terrible feeling in my stomach. It's too dark to see much, but I feel like I've been here before. I hear someone coming. Just keep quiet. I don't want them to find the phone."

"Look who is finally awake? You're prettier than I remembered. Such a waste that I have to kill you," A man's voice came from the speaker.

"Why do you want me dead? I don't even know you." Danny had expected her to mouth off, but he was hoping that she wouldn't. He heard a loud noise that sounded close to a slap.

"You're such a bitch." Danny's hand gripped the dashboard. The bastard had hit her. "You don't remember me, ha. You're such a bad liar."

"I don't know you!" Another slap. Danny began to see his knuckles turning white, and rage filled his body.

"Does the name Dawson ring a bell?" Danny's heart sunk. He knew the bastard that killed her little girl.

"You aren't him. I would never forget that sick bastard's face. He's dead." There was more noise something like static, but Danny couldn't make it out.

"You're the reason he's dead bitch!" Gasping cut through the speaker, he was choking her! Danny could barely keep still, but then he her heard inhale a deep breath. "I'm his son. You and your husband took him away from us. I was only a child, but I was there. I only remember parts of that day."

"Ex."

"What?"

"You said my husband, but he's my ex-husband." Smack.

"You're such a mouthy bitch, maybe a knife will shut you up," Danny could barely breathe. He glanced at the GPS. Three minutes out.

"If you were there you'd know that your father killed my baby!" Her sentence was accompanied by a scream. He must have used the knife.

"You could have let him answer for that with jail time, but instead you took his life!" Another scream. "You took him away from us. My mother killed herself months later, and I was forced to live with my uncle. I had no choice but to join his gang. I couldn't remember all of the details of my father's death, that's why I killed your hus…ex-husband." Her scream echoed in Steve's truck. Danny thought he was going to puke. "My uncle chastised me about killing him because he didn't do it, you did! So, I planted the evidence, but I didn't count on you having an alibi. When I heard you got off, I decided that I'd kill you myself." A loud noise thud echoed, but Danny wasn't sure what it was. He could hear faint crying. God, she was trying so hard to be strong like he had asked.

"Danny, come on," Steve whispered. They had got to the place where she was being held. A cabin in the woods. It hit Danny like a punch in the gut. This was where her little girl was murdered the sick bastard brought her here to kill her. "We have to wait on backup. We can't risk anything." As much as Danny was against that idea he knew it was the best.

"Do you know where you're at?" The man's voice came through the phone again followed by another thud.

"N-n-no."

"How about now?" The team had finally arrived and the lights in the cabin had cut on. He had hoped they would get here before Joanna realized where she was.

"Oh my god! You sick bastard!" She began sobbing.

"Do you see that spot right there? Look at it! That's a stain from your little girl's blood." They were close enough to hear his words.

"We can't let him put her through anything else! We've got to go in!" Danny pleaded.

"Five-O! Put your hands up!" Steve kicked the door in, while Tani and Jr took care of his partners. Danny's heart ripped in two. Joanna was covered in blood and bruises. He realized the thuds from earlier must have been him kicking her. He wanted to kill this bastard so bad.

"If you shoot me, I swear I'll slit her throat."

"I'll have a bullet between your eyes before you get the chance." Danny spat.

"Oh, you're upset, but not like Mr. Badass over there. There's more. You love her?" The man cackled.

"I swear. I'll shoot you."

"It doesn't matter. She's going to die from all of the blood loss regardless."

"Danny, calm down. He's trying to provoke you." Danny knew that was the truth, but seeing her so beat up was hurting him, and he just wanted him to pay. "Put the knife down Dawson."

"I may not get out of here alive, but neither will she," he echoed his father's words, but before he could even so much as move his hand Danny pulled the trigger. The man crumpled to the ground and Joanna fell with him.

"Joanna!" Danny immediately dropped his weapon and ran to her side. She had lost a ton of blood, but he heard ambulance sirens outside. She was going to make it, she had to. He cradled her in his arms.

"You saved me," she gave a small smile.

"No. You saved me." Danny cried into her heaving chest. The truth in his words hurt. He had been a moping miserable mess before their paths crossed. Her strength and happiness gave him a whole new perspective on life, and foe that he'd forever be thankful.

Danny was a wreck while she was in the hospital. Not only had she almost died, but Rachel called informing him that their trip would be extended by a couple of weeks. That woman infuriating, but he had bigger problems than his bitchy ex-wife. He stayed at the hospital every second that they allowed. He slept in the waiting room when they wouldn't let him in to see her. After Steve, Duke, and the governor talked t the doctor, he was permitted in her room. They had put her into a medically induced coma but expected her to wake from it soon. When she did they spoke nothing of their possible relationship. Duke took her from the hospital. They had decided she could stay there until she found a new home. Danny fell back into his normal routine, missing her as each day passed. On a Friday night as he was getting ready to watch an old movie he had recorded, his doorbell rang. He had no idea who it was. Steve didn't ring the doorbell, and the kids weren't due home for a few more nights.

"It's been two weeks," Joanna was standing at his door with a smirk on her face.

"What are you…" Suddenly her lips were on his. He would never get tired of kissing her, but he had to be sure what she wanted.

"Wait, you cut all contact with me for two weeks, but now you're kissing me?" In honesty Danny didn't really mind, but he needed to know what was going on.

"I had to. It was like you couldn't help but save me, and I wanted to wait an ample amount of time, so you couldn't give me that 'hero-syndrome' bull-crap." Her lips were back on his. Okay, so maybe she did want him. Danny found it cute that she waited the longest about of time just to prove her feelings for him, but what if all she wanted was a one-time thing? Danny didn't do casual.

"Wait," he put space between them. "I don't do casual."

"I only dated one guy my entire high school life. I married him Danny and haven't dated anyone since. Do you think I do casual?" She huffed a laugh. "Now could you shut up and let us be happy?"

Danny got on board quickly after that. He wanted her but was scared. Of course, he'd never admit that, but he wanted to be happy. She made him happy, and apparently, he made her happy, so he kissed her. He pushed her against the wall and began kissing and biting down her neck, but she stopped him.

"Wait," she was breathless. It made his pants tighten because he ad done that to her.

"What? I thought you wanted this?" Danny was honestly confused.

"I did, I mean, I do, but are your kids coming home in the morning?" Danny's brow furrowed. He thought that she wanted to meet them. He thought she wanted all of what he had to off. Like clock-work she read his mind. "Danny, I meant what I said about wanting to meet them and wanting all of this with you. I don't want them to see a strange woman in their father's bed in the morning. I want to meet them the right way. If we need to wait I can. I want this, but…" He latched onto her mouth and picked her up by wrapping her legs around his waist. He had finally fallen for the perfect woman. She hadn't even met his children yet but was already putting them first. "Danny, I'm serious. I want to them to like me…" her words were cut off by a moan that he elicited by nibbling on the skin where her shoulder and collar bone met.

"They aren't due back for a couple more days. Rachel extended the trip while you were in the hospital. And if they're anything like, which they are, they'll love you." With that they both shut up, well except for the occasional "Oh, god," "Fuck," "Danny," and "Damn babe." Danny had experienced the best sex of his life that night, well second best compared to the next morning in the shower. The next couple of days were great. They'd have sex or just simply cuddle and talk at night, then the next morning one would cook breakfast while the other distracted them with kisses and bites. The night before the kids were coming back, their conversation from their Friday night together came up.

"Did you mean it?" Joanna leaned off his chest and looked him in the eye. Danny was slightly confused because they had been watching the game on his couch when she asked.

"Meant what, babe?"

"That you love me?" Oh. She looked scared to death and that melted Danny's heart. Although he hadn't known her long, he had never been so sure of his feelings.

"Yeah, I love you." Danny tried to swallow past the lump in his throat. It terrified him to admit it out loud. He thought he had ruined it, but she smiled from ear to ear.

"Good," she straddled his lap. "I love you, too." That was the best sex he had ever had. He had a feeling he'd be saying that a lot.

"Danny, it's not funny!" He found it adorable that she was nervous to meet his kids, and quite hilarious because she was pacing back in forth in their bedroom. Wait. When had it become their bedroom? That only made him smile. "I'm serious," she crossed her arms and pouted. "What if they don't like me? What if they get angry at you? What if…" he cut her words off with a kiss.

"Baby, I promise they are going to love, and Grace will only be mad that I didn't text her and tell her as soon as it happened." He wrapped his arms around her, but she didn't budge. "Look at me. You are a wonderful, beautiful, intelligent woman," Danny punctuated every compliment with a peck on her lips. "What's not to love?" She wrapped her arms around him at his last comment. He took that as a win.

"I love you, Detective Williams." She whispered in his ear. He smiled down at her. It drove him insane, in all the right ways, when she called him Detective Williams. Joanna had figured out that quickly and used it against him when she really wanted to get to him. Before he could act on her advances, the doorbell rang.

"I love you too," he kissed her long and hard. "Now let's go meet my kids."

"Danno!" The kids screamed in unison.

"I've missed you guys so much! I want to hear all about your fun trip, but first I have someone I want you to meet." He smiled in Joanna's direction. "This is my um…"

"This is your girlfriend? Danno why didn't you text me sooner?"

"Yeah, monkey this is my girlfriend. A lot was going on and I wanted you to meet her in person first."

"Daniel, can we have a word?" He had almost forgotten Rachel was in the doorway.

"Sure. Hey, kids why don't you go get to know Joanna. She's been excited to meet you."

"Okay!"

"Daniel, the last time you introduced Grace to a girlfriend it didn't work out, and it simply confused her." Rachel was referring to Gabi.

"I'm sure explaining to Charlie that Stan wasn't his father wasn't confusing? I don't mean to be a dick, but we've both made our fair share of mistakes. I know it won't be like that with Joanna. She's amazing, strong, beautiful, sincere, and I…"

"You love her." It wasn't a question more like a conclusion Rachel ad reached.

"I love her. I don't want to hear it Rachel. I know I've only known her for a couple of months, but I just knew it. I know I love her and she loves me." He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I can tell Danny, just by the way you talk about her. I'm glad she makes you happy," Rachel genuinely smiled.

"Not that I haven't enjoyed our conversation, but I want to be in there with my family."

"See you later Daniel."

Not to Danny's surprise she hit it off with the kids. Charlie was in her lap and Grace was leaned against her shoulder when Danny entered the house. She was reading them a book. It was a picture that he wanted burned into his brain, but he settled for snapping a shot with his phone to set as his background.

"Is there enough room for one more?"

"Of course, Danno!" He settled onto the couch, Joanna snuggled between his legs, Grace wrapped under one arm, and Charlie snuggled tight in Joanna's lap. He could get used to night's like this.

"Are you sure it's okay if I stay the night?" Joanna asked after the kids were tucked into bed.

"I'm positive," Danny wrapped her in his arms and kissed her forehead. "This is our house… If you want it to be that is." He felt the blush creep up his neck. He wondered if he was being too forward, but her smile told him he wasn't.

"I'd like that a lot," She pressed her lips into his. "I'm so glad you saved me."

"I'm glad you saved me too," Danny sighed. Two pairs of feet coming down the hallway turned adult plans into simple cuddling, but Danny was okay with that. He was elated to have his children join them in THEIR bed tonight, and any other night that they wanted.

 **End Part 1**


End file.
